


Little Petey-Pie's Emergency

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Omorashi, Potty Dancing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy picks Peter up from Kinder and almost causes his little charge to have an accident.  Tony's not pleased but he puts his irritation aside in order to help his little boy get to the potty on time.





	Little Petey-Pie's Emergency

Tony had sent Happy to get Peter from kindergarten that day. It wasn't that he didn't want to go get him, it was that he had a meeting. He figured that by the time he'd finished up and got back upstairs, Happy would be there with Peter shortly after. So when he arrived at home he was unsurprised the have his boy come bounding into the living room not even three minutes later. "Daddy! Happy picked me up from school today and got me a snack but then I said I needed to go potty and he told me I had to wait until I got home. Can I please go potty now?", his boy asked as he squirmed and danced in front of him.

"Of course you can, Petey-pie. You know you don't have to ask to go potty. If you need to pee-pee then you need to just hurry up and go.", he said as he ushered the fidgety boy down the hall. Once the little one was out of sight, Tony glared at Happy. "What the hell, Hap? Were you trying to make him piss himself in the back of your car?"

"Oh come on, Tony.", Happy sighed out because of course, the man would be all dramatic about it. "We were five minutes from the tower. You can't tell me that you drop everything every time the little urchin tells you he needs to take a leak."

"Uh, yeah I do, Hap. If he asks then he's serious. You know how shy he can be!", Tony snapped back at his friend. He was going to say more but a little curly-haired figure was bouncing back down the hall with his hand tucked between his legs.

"Daddy! I can't do it! I need help.", Peter cried as he begged his daddy for some assistance.

Tony glared once more at Happy before turning his attention to his pathetically potty dancing little one. "What do you need help with Petey-pie? zipper stuck?"

"Yes and I want you to hold it so I don't get pee-pee on the floor," Peter said as he squirmed and crossed his legs because his little bladder had been full for quite some time now. He'd asked his teacher if he could go potty but them his car rider number was called so he held it nice and tight and waited to tell his daddy that he needed to pee. But it wasn't his daddy it was Happy and he was kind of scared to ask so he stayed quiet until bladder started to tell that it was almost done holding it in. Then he was extra scared that he was going to potty in his seat so he asked for a potty break. He wasn't expecting Happy to tell him no. His daddy never told him no. But he'd held it anyway. "Hurry daddy. My pee-pee's sneaking out."

"I'm trying, Buddy but you're moving around and that makes it a bit harder. If your pee-pee sneaks out it's okay, we'll clean it up."

"Okay, Daddy.", Peter whined but he really wanted to put his pee-pee in the potty like he was supposed to. He was a big boy and big boys don't let their pee sneak out.

Deciding that maybe the bathroom was a better place to do this, Tony scooped the boy up and hurried him down the hall. Once in front of the toilet, he gave Peter's zipper a good hard tug and ripped the material free. He wanted to help his boy get his underpants down too but there was a little fist squeezing the front of them with all its might. "Let go Petey, so daddy can help you."

Peter was hesitant but he did let go and allowed his daddy to pull his underpants down to his knees. He knew better than to pee just yet though. He knew that when his bladder was this full he sometimes got in a hurry and missed the potty. So daddy usually helped him to not make a puddle. He waited for his daddy to take ahold of his little wee-wee and aim it towards the water for him. "There you go, Buddy. Let it all out."

Peter smiled and stuck his little belly out as closed his eyes and released his bladder. It was a lot of pee-pee for such a little boy because if that he ended up leaning back onto his daddy's legs as he went. It was a good thing he let his daddy do the aiming because he found himself closing his eyes in relief.

"Goodness, Petey. You did need to pee-pee didn't you...", Tony said when Peter had peed everything into the toilet. "I bet you feel a lot better now, huh?"

Peter just nodded and climbed up onto his stool to wash his hands. Then he darted down the hall to where Happy was still standing. "Oh. I'm sorry Happy. I won't ask you to take me potty anymore I promise.", Peter said shyly. He hadn't meant to make the man mad at him. He just really needed to get to a potty and he's hoped Happy would take him to one.

"No, I'm sorry, Little Bit. I didn't realize you couldn't wait until you got home.", Happy replied in defeat. He'd heard the amount of pee that had just come out of the small boy from all the way down the hall. 

"I did wait until I got home!", Peter pouted. "I didn't have an accident. It was just an emergency., he explained with his arms over his chest and his little lip sticking out. "All my pee-pee went in the potty. Daddy helped me."

"Okay, Little Bit. I'm just saying that next time you tell me you need to potty I'll stop and let you go potty."

"Thank you Happy!", Peter chirped as he hugged the man around the legs. "I don't like it when the Pee-pee makes my tummy hurt."

"Aww, nobody like that, sweetie.", Tony said as he scooped his boy up and lifted his shirt to kiss his belly. "Mean old Happy won't let that happen again or Daddy'll get him."

Peter wrapped his arms around his daddy and tucked his nose into his neck. "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world.", he whispered quietly before kissing his cheek.

Returning the squeeze Tony glanced at Happy and smiled. "That's because I have the best kid in the world. A perfect little Petey-pie."

** _~<@ The End @>~_ **


End file.
